deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/One Year
Well... Here I am. One year ago, on October 27th, 2015, I created a Wikia account and joined the Death Battle Fanon Wikia. It was on a whim and I didn't expect a lot to come out of the decision, mostly looking only for a way to improve my writing abilities. I got so much more than I bargianed for. Friends. Laughs. Memories that I won't soon forget. It was like I'd found a second home. What I expected only to be a place to hone my literary skills turned into a daily destination where I knew I could feel welcome and appreciated. It really is the strangest feeling when you can talk to some of your closest friends whenever you need to, but for the most part you don't even know their first name. And I think that's honestly pretty amazing. That's not to say my first year here was perfect. It certainly had its ups and downs, but I'm not here to think about the negative times. I want to just reminisce on what I can quite honestly say has been the best experience of my life. And I think this music is perfect for such an activity. Now, there are exceptions to every rule, but despite how toxic and unenjoyable we all know places like this can be, there are so many amazing people here that I'm immeasurably grateful for. And while I'm already being sappy and emotional, I want to take a bit to thank some specific people who have really shaped and contributed to my time here in a positive manner. If you're not one of the users listed, please don't be offended. I wanted to keep this section of it relatively short; I'll probably end up thanking you at some point anyway. If you're not interested in scrolling past or reading through these personal thank-yous, use the sections thing below to jump down to the next part. Personal Thank-Yous Masta Masta, you were one of the first people I ever really PM'd on a regular basis. The first time I ever really interacted with you directly was when you asked me in PMs about some drama that was happening that you'd arrived late to, and for some ungodly reason we continued talking after I'd filled you in. I might not always show it, but I'm really happy that we did keep talking, because you're one of the people I can safely say is my friend without a lot of doubt in my mind about it. We've been through a lot, you and I - stories, roleplays, memes, collaborating on things, and we've helped each other through a lot of stuff. Even though we don't really talk as much as we used to nowadays for whatever reason (i cri evrytiem), I still consider you one of my closest friends here. Love ya, you amazing trash can, you. Warp Ah, Warp... I remember the days when I used to think you were a girl because of your self-insert. Goes to show how clueless I used to be (I still am tbh). Even after you and some others corrected me, I never really talked to you a lot until I was going through something troubling. I was really struggling at the time, and in the midst of my little raincloud you shone a beam of sunlight through the thick grey by PMing me, saying something along the lines of, "Remember, no matter what happens, we love you here." I think that's where our friendship really started to take off, and now you're one of my best friends, rivaling the friendships I even have outside the Wiki. I know I basically don't shut up about this fact, but I really do consider myself blessed to call you friend. I look forward to talking to you every day, and I'm fairly certain I spend more time on Skype with you than anything else on my phone these days. I hope for a future full of more good times between us, and there's not a lot I can't say I haven't said to you a bajillion times before, so I'll keep it simple: Thank you for being an amazing friend. Rex You didn't come around until much later in my first year, Rex, but despite that I consider you as good a friend as any other. We've shared in a lot of laughs and jokes since I've known you, and talking to you is easy and fun to do. I corrupted you into becoming semi-Vainglory trash like myself (mwahahaha) and you've gotten me to take a look at Killer Instinct, a series I probably would have never really given the light of day were it not for your passion about it. Overall you've made my experiences here that much more enjoyable, which I can't thank you enough for. Ari I don't really converse with you on a frequent basis, Ari, but I think it's still safe to say we're friends. Through the memes and jokes and whatnot, you're a cool guy and you're one thing a lot of people here really don't seem to be capable of being: honest. While there's a very fine and misconstrued line between honesty and harassment, I think you tend to stay on the honesty side of that line, which is a good thing for a discussions moderator to be able to do. Thanks for not totally hating me after the whole situation where you got demoted before, and I hope we can stay on good terms for the future. (and yes i'm gonna work on psi royale, hush bby) Fight Review (...?) Honestly, I don't really have a lot of interest in doing a super drawn-out fight lookback on here, both for space constraints and for the fact I'd just be pulling a generic money-grubbing YouTuber move by advertizing myself on something I want to be genuine. I'll do a more in-depth one on a separate blog, and I'll just summarize here. I've had a lot of fun writing the fights I've done so far. Not only have they served their intended purpose as development of my writing capabilities, but they've given me an outlet to turn to whenever I need something to distract myself or the like, which topped with my passion for doing this sort of thing is the reason I find the motivation to do it so much. I hope to put out more quality work in the future. Group Photo & Closing Thoughts Now for the part I'm most excited for about this blog. A few weeks ago I put out a sign-up for a group picture of characters to represent users, which I meant to commemorate my anniversary. Well, now that my anniversary is here, so is that group photo. I'll wrap this up and leave you with it; I personally think it's not half bad. Thanks to all my friends for being amazing and for allowing me to be a part of such a wonderful family of nerds on the internet. Here's to many another years of good times. Thank you all. Category:Blog posts